Hit
by PainterOfHearts
Summary: She was a woman with an impossible job. He was a man with impossible skill. She needed perfection. He needed atonement. Sometimes a worthy goal is worth any price. FemShep/Thane
1. Prologue: For now

Disclaimer: Reviews are most welcome.

Hit: Prolgue - For Now

He hid in the air duct above the doors, listening to the movement and goings on in the ship as he crouched in the comforting dark. He let out a soft long breath as he relaxed even more, letting him slip more into his semi-meditative state. He didn't know how to feel about this alien female that had suddenly been thrust into his life. Was she as strong and dangerous as she first looked when she stormed into the office back on Illium, or did all her power come from a dependence on her comrades? Was it luck and good timing? He usually could read people with ease, but something about her left him intrigued and on guard. The first, a rare occurrence; the latter was second nature. He would wait patiently so he could judge her capabilities firsthand. He was a master at many things. The waiting game was one of them.

Shepard made her way from one crewmate to the next, talking to each in a way to match their personality. She knew she had a way with putting people at ease, no matter how they may resist in the beginning. That was one way she'd survived as long as she had. Despite what people might think about some of her methods or her shady background, she didn't like hurting anyone that might not deserve the pain. Talking her way out of dangerous situations could almost be a game to her if other people's safety weren't usually involved. She straightened up as she made her way to life support to acquaint herself with the newest member. The doors hissed open and she took a step inside, glancing around curiously when there was no sign of the drell. She walked in a few steps, enough for the doors to slide shut before letting out a small sigh through her nose.

Suddenly, a weight hit her in the back, careening her forward as she gasped, slamming into the tanks along the wall in front of her. She quivered in shock more than in pain as her attacker pressed against her back, keeping her pinned to the wall, the tanks hard and cold against her front. She was aware of the smell of leather and a hint of spice, one strong arm keeping her wrists pinned above her head while the other held a blade gently under her ribs. She feigned a relaxed stance as the drell shifted against her back, his low voice murmuring next to her ear, his tone oddly curious and...disappointed. "I was not expecting you to be so easy a target, Commander. The moment the doors opened, I had already figured out five ways to kill you before you could make a sound." She tongued the razor blade out from the inner pocket in her cheek that she had received during her initiation with the Reds and slid it between her teeth. Her biotics surged just enough to create a threadbare barrier between her skin and his, allowing her to whirl in his grip so that she was facing him. She had managed to get one arm free before he had time to react and twist his hand at her midriff away painfully. He stepped back quickly, reaching up to the stinging cut running along his cheek as he stared at the faintly glowing woman in front of him. She didn't look angry or frightened, just calculating as she took the thin blade out of her mouth. He glanced down at his fingers as he pulled his hand away, almost smiling at the blood that was on them. He looked back at her as he rotated his other wrist to work the soreness out. "I would not make a habit of figuring out methods to assassinate me Krios unless you plan to either save the universe by yourself with both the Collectors AND Cerberus howling for your blood, or teach me how to execute said methods on my enemies." She replied smoothly, her biotics calming as he remained a safe distance, looking like he had no intention in attacking her again.

He sheathed his blade and gave her a small respectful bow, his tone polite once again. "I apologize for greeting you in such a manner; I was merely performing an experiment. I would not have caused you real harm, rest assured." She arched an eyebrow. "Trying to see if I'm worth following? Is that it?" He straightened up with a faint smile. "Partly." She crossed her arms, still fingering the bloody razor as she watched him. "And?" He put his hands behind his back and he walked silently to the window that viewed into the AI core. "I will follow you into battle. For now." She stared at his back before swiftly exiting the room without a word. Thane let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He wasn't expecting his curiosity to be heightened after their encounter. He touched his cheek again, fingering the blood that dripped down his face. Perhaps she would turn out to be a worthy leader after all; or at least a worthy opponent, if it came to that.

Shepard trembled, enraged yet exhilarated as she prowled through the crew up to the galaxy map. How dare he attack her on her own ship. Then again, if he had really wanted to hurt her, he would have done so. The fact that he had pulled her back just enough so that she was only stunned rather than injured when he had forced her up against the wall wasn't beyond her notice. On the other hand, did every dossier think they could just throw her about like a ragdoll? She had already had to put the krogan in his place, but now the drell? She pinched the bridge of her nose before looking down at the map tiredly. Her old team was gone, replaced by darker colder imitations. The only people who seemed to have stayed the same were Joker and Chakwas, but even they seemed melancholy and haunted behind their smiles and familiar quips. She smiled sadly as she flicked through the map, finding their next destination. The drell's words depressed her more than she had expected. It reminded her that everything was temporary. Everything changes. These people were to be her allies in stopping the Collectors, for now; but what about after? Would there even be an after… Would she even care?


	2. Chapter 1: Conversations

Disclaimer: I realized I left a disclaimer out of the first chapter/prologue (which has now been corrected). I do not own anything Mass Effect unfortunately. Any reviews are welcome as I would greatly appreciate some feedback from my readers.

Hit - Chapter 1: Conversations

Shepard took out a guard sneaking up on Jack as she raged at the window, her fingers clawing at the air as she stared at the Normandy outside. Thane and Grunt easily shot down another two guards that were trying to flank them. Shepard sighed and straightened up as Jack turned to glare at her, pacing back in forth like a pissed off cat. "What the _hell_ do you want?" she spat. Shepard holstered her pistol and tried to keep her tone calm. "You're in a bad situation and I'm gonna get you out of here." Jack's walk turned more into a swagger as she sneered. "Shit, you sound like a pussy." Shepard narrowed her eyes as Jack continued to pace. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus." Shepard could feel a headache beginning behind her eye, her tone starting to get an edge. "I'm here to ask for your help. This ship is going down in flames and we can get you out of here. I need someone like you on my team." Jack glared out the window at the Normandy then back at Shepard. "You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?"

Thane glanced at Shepard out of the corner of his eye. She had taken him on several missions with her before now, and he had watched her closely throughout all of them. She had always kept a cool head during firefights, talking down her enemies when given the chance, but showing no pity once someone decided to not take her up on her offer of mercy. So this mission surprised him a little when she didn't even give the warden a chance at walking out alive after he attempted to capture her. A gleam had appeared in her eye and she cursed the turian as he spoke to her over the loud speaker, warning him that she was going to send him to Hell herself once she got out of the holding cell. They had plowed through guards and mechs alike chasing down this tattooed woman. His doubts of the commander's skills were slowly dwindling after seeing her in action the past few missions, but especially now when she had charged three guards on their way up, breaking the necks of two of them on impact and pistol whipping the third to death. Goading the commander struck him as unwise now that he had personally witnessed her ferocity. He couldn't help but finger one of his blades hidden under his coat as he waited to see what Shepard would do in response to the biotic's audacity.

Shepard arched an eyebrow, her voice still calm but twenty degrees colder as she couldn't help but bare her teeth in a feral smile. "I'm beginning to think a lot of things about you; like that you seem nothing more than a brat with a knack for explosive temper tantrums and the only reason people think you're so dangerous...is because you haven't pissed me off yet." There was a tense pause as Jack's body started to glow slightly, her expression turning ugly. Shepard cut her off coolly before she could reply, "If I were you, I would come with me so I could live another day to make one more pathetic attempt at an insult. Otherwise, you're not worth my time." Shepard turned to head towards the exit when Jack called after her. "Wait! You want me to go with you? Make it worth my while. I bet your ship has a lot of Cerberus databases. I wanna look at those files and see what Cerberus has got on me. You want me on your team, let me go through those databases." she said smugly, crossing her arms over her barely concealed chest. Shepard halfway turned to smile at the biotic. "If you want to play with me _honey_, you'll learn to not make DEMANDS of the person holding the last life jacket. Try using your manners for once and maybe I will give you what you want." She turned back around and headed for the door without looking back, Thane and Grunt trailing behind her silently. Jack clenched her fists as the woman walked away from her, letting her get a relatively good head start before running to catch up.

Thane looked up as the elevator doors opened, revealing the silently seething commander. He had heard the raised voices between the Illusive Man and Shepard when he had gone to the kitchen to acquire something to eat. He wasn't able to distinguish what they were arguing about, but it was obvious the commander was upset. Shepard looked up at the drell as she entered the elevator. "Krios." He nodded politely. "Commander." The doors slid shut and she smashed the side of her fist on the button leading down to his floor. He raised an eyebrow as she slumped against the wall, crossing her arms. "You were quite…impressive today, Commander." She slid her amber gaze to his, her face unreadable even to him. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He fell silent. When the doors opened, he gave her a small bow, gesturing for her to exit first. She merely looked at him for a moment before stepping out. He too exited though was surprised when she remained standing outside, waiting for him. He paused, "Do you need something?" She mimicked him and gestured to life support. "Mind if I ask you a few questions, maybe without attacking me this time?" He gave a faint chuckle as they walked to life support. "Not at all." So began their first conversation outside of a mission. He was surprised by her questions and genuine interest in the world he came from, his religion and the faint note of concern that traced her voice when she asked about his disease. He had noticed how her behavior towards the crew was like that of a stern mother underneath her authoritative mask. An interesting revelation in the otherwise usually aloof woman.

She pushed away from the wall, getting ready to leave, her curiosity sated for the time being, when he stood slowly from his seat. He saw her tense as he moved around the table towards her, his face betraying nothing. Hers on the other hand, he saw suspicion flit across her eyes as he stepped close to her.

"Open your mouth." he said softly.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, confusion plainly evident. "Excuse me?" He gave a small nod of his tilted head. "Please." She narrowed her eyes before slowly opening her mouth as he asked, her hands clenching into fists at her sides involuntarily. He moved his head closer, searching. She quirked an eyebrow as she pulled back a little. "What are you looking for?" He pursed his lips as he took a step away from her. "Where do you hide your weapon?" She suddenly grinned and he couldn't help but smile back at the sudden change in her demeanor. She opened her mouth and pulled the corner of her lip out so he could see better inside her mouth. There was a vertical slit about half the length of his thumb running along the wall of her cheek that he hadn't noticed in the dim light. She flicked her tongue expertly at the fold to reveal an inner pocket where the glint of the razor could be seen. The texture of her cheek where the blade lay looked like it had been coated in a layer of plastic so that the sharp edges and points of the razor moved harmlessly in her mouth. She shut her mouth with a smirk. He pulled back, eyeing her curiously. "Is this common in humans?" She laughed softly, a slight scratchy sound accompanied by a whisper of breath escaping her mouth, a new sound to his ears. He found he rather enjoyed it. "Not exactly, I got this when I first joined a gang back on my home planet. All the members had it done." He raised a ridged eyebrow. "Part of your initiation." She nodded then glanced away, clearing her throat. "I should go. I need to chart our next course." He moved to sit back down. "Then I shall return to my meditations." She nodded and made her way out, leaving him to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2: Angry Guns

Disclaimer: I hope you like my new chapter. It took me a lot longer to write than the other two lol. Reviews are welcome.

Hit - Chapter 2: Angry Guns

Thane followed a few steps behind Shepard and Zaeed, his sniper rifle steadily targeting Archangel as they walked slowly into the room. "Archangel?" Shepard approached him warily. The turian held up a talon, motioning for her to wait as he shifted his shoulders and took aim once more. A resulting scream made him relax a little. He pulled back and removed his helmet, smirking at the commander. "Took you long enough, Shepard." His two toned voice growled out affectionately. Shepard froze for a second before suddenly rushing to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she laughed. "Garrus!" Thane would have raised an eyebrow if he wasn't busy keeping his expression impassive. He had never seen her completely drop her guard during the past few weeks like she did just now. The turian chuckled and squeezed her tightly with one arm as he kept his other hand on his rifle.

She released him and stepped back. "What are you doing here?" He snorted "Pissing off every crime lord I can, obviously." She smiled and took a hold of his rifle, which he willingly released and looked through the scope. "Well you definitely did _that_, Garrus." He looked out over the ledge, his tone lighthearted though Shepard knew he was worried. I hadn't expected them to band together. They must really hate me." He looked at her, his face softening. "It's good to see you, Shepard." He murmured so quietly Thane barely caught it. She reached up and gave one of his mandibles a gentle tug and Thane could hear the smile in her voice as she replied just as quietly "Once we're out of here I'll give you the whole scoop." Garrus chuckled and bent to pick up some spare clips off the floor. "Sounds good." As he straightened back up he looked back over the bridge. "Looks like they're getting ready to make another push." Shepard had already set her sights on a mech through the scope and smirked as the robot's head exploded in a shower of metal and sparks. "One less to worry about." She grinned at Garrus, handing him back his rifle. He laughed at hearing her quote one of his favorite lines. She turned and nodded to Thane and Zaeed, her posture and expression turning business-like once more. "Let's set up."

Shepard blinked away sweat as it trickled down into her eye and fired one more shot at the stumbling krogan that was trying to make his way down the hall. She let out a small relieved sigh and lowered her weapon as Zaeed delivered the killing blow. Her helmet and the armor around her chest and shoulders were blackened from fire and the scorched blood of the enemies that had dared get close to her. Everything was quiet and she straightened up to walk over to Garrus. Halfway across the room, everyone jumped as a loud whir of engines filled the room and the window a few feet away from them exploded under the gunship's fire. Diving behind concrete slab that had fallen over, she unhooked her grenade launcher from her back as the Blue Sun hovered outside the window. "I'll skin you alive, Archangel! You'll be begging me to end you before I'm finished." The batarian shouted. Garrus responded by popping up long enough to crack the man's windshield with a well-aimed shot. Letting out a maniacal laugh, Tarak made them all duck behind cover again as bullets whizzed by their heads, knocking chunks out of the concrete all around them. She squinted over at Garrus as he hunched a short ways away from her and he gave her a quick nod when there was a pause in gunfire. "NOW!" she shouted, all four of them breaking cover to unload their weapons on the gunship. Back and forth the battle went, Tarak hovering from one window to the next, trying to get a clear shot at them as they continued to pelt his ship with grenades and gunfire.

_Just a few more shots. _Garrus rose up, his body aching and his breath coming in deep pants as he took aim at the smoking gunship.

"GARRUS!"

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from beneath the aircraft accompanied with a roar of rushing wind. Garrus gasped and was thrown back as his cover exploded under the missile. His ears rung, his vision fuzzy and red… and the pain. Oh spirits, the pain. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, or was it just he that was crawling? He dragged his body to makeshift cover as bullets peppered his already severely damaged armor. He couldn't breathe. His jaw felt like it was hanging on by a thread as he tried to breathe, air rattling through his burning throat. Collapsing behind a slab, he tried to figure out what that strange noise was over the ringing in his ears.

Thane threw himself on the woman leaping over the concrete slab, his arms wrapping around her waist as he grappled at the commander as she let out another bloodcurdling shriek that was only slightly muffled by her helmet. He grunted as her knee connected with his stomach as he slammed her back against the floor just as another wave of bullets filled the air. She writhed beneath him, tossing him bodily away from her. Thane pushed himself up into a crouched position just as there was another break. "Commander!" he shouted as she broke cover, rushing headlong at the open window where Tarak lingered right outside. With an enraged roar she leapt, her biotics flaring around her body as she landed flat against the cracked windshield.

Tarak stared wide-eyed at the woman running headlong at his gunship. He jerked on the controls, trying to move his craft away from the window as the madwoman suddenly flew through the air, slamming against his ship with surprising force. He could see her eyes glaring murderously at him from the depths of her blood-encrusted helmet, blue flames of biotic power swirling around her in angry torrents. He heard her give another animalistic roar and rear her arm back holding the grenade launcher. He gasped and shoved the controls forward, causing the gunship to dip crazily towards the building in hopes of dislodging her. Then, the glass shattered and the end of the grenade launcher was staring him in the face as she pulled the trigger.

The explosion sent her flying back into the room. She landed on her back, skidding across the floor. She laid there for a moment, dazed. A voice was shouting her name. Someone was trying to pull her up into a sitting position when she suddenly remembered her friend. She groaned and ripped off her helmet, blood trickling down her lip as she stumbled to her feet and rushed over to Garrus. "Garrus!" she croaked, a sob choking her. His eyes were glassy, staring at nothing as he took a gurgling breath. Zaeed gently touched her arm, saying softly. "He's not going to make it."


	4. Chapter 3: Breathe

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews so far, they have made me rather ecstatic silly as that may seem to some lol. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Hit - Chapter 3: Breathe

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shepard ran a hand through her hair as she walked out of the debriefing room. Garrus was one tough son of a bitch; she had to give him that. Knowing he was a part of her team now made her feel less nervous about their mission. He was someone she could put her complete faith in. She frowned, reviewing how his rescue mission went in her mind. With a tired roll of her shoulders, she stepped into the elevator and punched the button leading to crew's quarters.

She stopped just inside the door to life support like usual, catching sight of Thane sitting in his normal spot at the table, his back to the door. He didn't move as she approached.

"He must mean a great deal to you Commander, for you to have lost such control."

He heard her step falter before she walked over to lean against the wall. She still wasn't comfortable enough in his presence to sit at the table. Perhaps it was her way to remind him that she was in charge, purposely refusing to speak at eye level. He opened his eyes to glance at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking off at nothing. "He's my best friend. I'd kill anyone who would try to hurt him." Thane closed his eyes again with a noncommittal sound. "I shudder to think what you would do if he were family. Or a lover."

Her eyebrows shot up before she could stop herself and she turned her head to look at him. "What he is to me is none of your business," her tone irritated.

Thane opened his eyes slowly once more and turned his deadpan gaze to her. "On the contrary, Commander, _you_ were put in charge of this mission. Your team relies on you to keep it together. If you're going to lose yourself every time the turian gets scratched, then I need to know so I can keep a more watchful eye on him. And you, apparently."

The livid flash in her eyes was enough warning for him to move before her fist sliced through the air where his face was not a second before. He ducked and leaped back, blocking her attacks with relative ease as she came after him, her face enraged. "How _dare_ you patronize me!" she hissed, throwing a kick at his head. He ducked then grabbed her ankle in one hand, pushing her leg up as he rushed forward. Her balance lost, she gasped as he slammed her back onto the table, his grip on her ankle like a vice, keeping that leg raised as his other hand wrapped firmly around her throat. She grit her teeth as his fingers dug into the nerves on either side of her neck when she bucked roughly to try and dislodge him. He pressed his weight down, keeping her pinned as he watched her, his face impassive. He felt her other heel dig into the base of his back as she wrapped her leg around him, her hands gripping his arm that has a firm hold on her throat. "You have NO idea who you're fucking with, drell." she growled, her eyes blazing as she lay still on the table. He could feel her heart pounding against his fingertips.

His eyebrows furrowed a little. "You nearly got yourself killed once already today, _Commander_. I suggest you don't try my patience any more than you already have." he said softly.

Her eyes widened at his threat and he felt her kick his kidney with her heel before her biotics blew him away from her, slamming him into the far wall. He whipped out his pistol as he regained his balance, seeing that she had done the same in the few seconds it took for them both to stand. She was trembling, beads of sweat appearing on her pasty skin. "I should kill you, you piece of-" she stopped, her breath suddenly coming in spastic pants as her body shuddered.

He lowered his gun fractionally, wondering if maybe he had accidentally squeezed her throat too hard. The skin around her lips was turning white and she swayed, dropping her gun while her hands flew to her chest as she doubled over fighting for air. He leaped forward, grabbing her as her knees buckled. "Shepard?"

She shook her head, her breath coming in a high-pitched wheeze. "Can't…breathe…" she managed to gasp as she trembled uncontrollably against him. He looked at her for a second before scooping her up despite her weak protests and rushed to the medical bay, thanking the ancestors that the floor was empty.

Chakwas stood up with a gasp as he burst into the room with Shepard in his arms. "What on earth!"

Thane deposited her gently on a cot as Chakwas ran over, Shepard gasping as she tried to sit up. "She's having some sort of episode. She's can't get any air." he said quickly, concern plain in his usually emotionless voice. Chakwas trotted back to her desk, whipping it open. "She has asthma. Nothing to worry about, I have her inhaler." she rushed back over, handing the inhaler to Shepard. She thrust it into her mouth and took as deep a breath as possible. Almost immediately, he could tell a difference in her situation and he relaxed, backing away a step to give her room as her breathing started to calm. Chakwas patted her back and looked at Thane. "What happened?"

He put his hands behind his back and straightened a little, feeling the commander's eyes boring into him. "We were having a rather heated discussion over in Life Support. I believe it was stress that triggered the attack." he stated in a monotone. Chakwas rubbed Shepard's back soothingly and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What could you two have possibly been discussing to have caused you such stress, Commander?"

Shepard glanced at her, her eyes glassy and she gave the woman a small lopsided grin as she lowered her inhaler. "Soccer." Chakwas pursed her lips and looked at Thane for confirmation. He gave a small shrug and smiled apologetically. "My understanding of human sports is extremely limited and my ignorance was upsetting her." Chakwas sighed and took the inhaler from Shepard and took it back to her desk. "Commander, please refrain from getting so worked up over something so slight. Now I want to run a few tests and then you rest here for an hour. You're already under enough stress as it is without you having attacks. Strange that Cerberus didn't fix that problem when they rebuilt you." Shepard shrugged and looked at Thane as he bowed. "I will take my leave, Commander." He nodded to Chakwas. "Doctor." With that, he turned on his heel and left quickly, needing silence to deal with his thoughts in peace.

Hours later, Thane stood up quickly as the doors slid open. He put his hands behind his back as Shepard walked slowly into the room, not sure as to what she was going to do now that she had control over her body once more. Neither of them said anything for a long minute and he looked down at the table at her gun lying there. He picked it up and held it out to her silently. She looked at it, then at him before finally taking it. He turned and walked slowly over to stare into the AI core, waiting patiently for her to say something.

"When I came in here earlier, I was coming to say thank you." she said softly. He turned to look at her, surprised. She looked tired. "I lost my temper. I apologize. You were right; I do not need to lose control. This mission is too critical." He felt his lips part a little in shock. She looked at him for a moment before she turned and headed for the door.

"Shepard."

She stopped, surprised again to hear him say her name. She tilted her head a little, acknowledging him. There was a small pause.

"I was worried. I deeply regret that my concern for your safety clouded my judgment and caused me to lash out. It will not happen again."

They stood in silence for another tense moment before she left the room without another word.


	5. Chapter 4: Curious

Disclaimer: Sorry it's taken longer for me to update, life has been CRAZY. Here's a new chapter. Please review I'd really appreciate it.

Hit: Chapter Four – Curious

Eight minutes and thirteen seconds.

That was the longest amount of time she hadn't felt any pain whatsoever since she could remember. The pain was still there when she woke up on the operating table to the sounds of explosions and Miranda's voice yelling at her. Pain was her constant companion, caressing her body with its razor-like fingers and leaving kisses that felt like hot knives twisting deep into her muscles. Pain was what kept her awake some nights until she cried herself to sleep, shivering from the waves of muted agony that rolled slowly over her body. She found being alone harder than fighting a krogan head on. The pain was harder to ignore when she was by herself. Music and training helped when she was left to her own devices, but even then she couldn't quite stand the solitude. That was why she would find herself seeking out her crewmates for company. That was why she needed these missions. She needed distractions. Some might consider her need for almost constant diversion a weakness. She didn't want to think about it too closely. No one needed to think she was weak. No one needed to _know_. They expected her to be tough. They needed her to be indestructible. Calm. Strong. Commander. That's what they had taught her. That's what _he_ had taught her.

_Wide eyes stared up at the elderly veteran as he blinked blearily down at the young girl. His eyes were dim with pain and death, his body broken and hanging from a makeshift cross made out of jagged pieces of rusted steel and wire… someone's idea of a cruel joke, poking fun at a religion not many people believed in anymore. He could hear her trying to choke back sobs while she drug a chair over to him. He watched the street urchin, immense sadness piercing his fading heart. Here was another child he'd failed. After she climbed up on top, she gently unwrapped the shoulder strap of his rifle from around his bruised neck. She went to touch one of his wrists where the barbed wire was sunk deep into his flesh, keeping him pinned to his cross. He shook his head weakly and she grimaced as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "Caedmon…" She touched his grizzled cheek, wiping away the blood and dirt as best she could. "Shepard." he groaned weakly. She leaned in closer, brushing his white blood-matted hair out of his face. He blinked again before looking at her, his eyesight dimming. "There is no place in this world for a defender that is less than perfect." he whispered. "You could be perfect."_

_At least no one ever told me perfect meant clean._ She thought as she ducked behind another crate beside the small biotic, bits of intestine and other pieces of vorcha tangled in her hair. Jack grinned at her and handed her a couple of clips. "Don't you look gorgeous. Where are our guests; I thought I heard the doorbell." Shepard sneered at her as she took the ammo, "Oh sorry, were those the vorcha you invited over for dinner? See, I couldn't remember if you told me they were going to bring flamethrowers or grenades for dessert; but these guys had grenades so I sent them home." Jack laughed as they straightened up enough to pop a few rounds off at a mixture of vorcha and krogan trying to make their way up to the ramp to their level. "You know Shepard; you're almost bearable once you take that fucking stick out of your ass." Shepard swung her arm at one of the vorcha with a missile launcher, sending bright blue explosions of energy up to where he was trying to take aim. She smiled grimly as his body flew up into the air, only to be slammed back by a well aimed shot from her sniper rifle. "And you're almost cute when you act like a girl. Oh wait..." "Fuck you, Shepard." They smirked at each other before making their way down to Grunt as he bulldozed his way through a small group of enemies. "You sure the salarian is worth all this? Not that I mind the action…" Grunt huffed, dropping the half-crushed carcass of a vorcha he'd been using as a club for the past couple of minutes. Shepard patted him on the shoulder. "I hope so. I'm going to smell like rotten eggs and fish for weeks. Now come on, let's just turn on those damn fans and get the hell out of here."

Thane glanced at the fast-talking salarian muttering to himself as they passed each other near the entrance to the ship. _Must be the doctor_.

"This place is turning into a damn menagerie." Joker grumbled, causing Thane to raise an eyebrow at him. Joker gave him an apologetic shrug. "No offense." Thane smiled faintly. "None taken." He moved to exit the Normandy when the pilot gave a loud cough. "Uhh, did the Commander say anything about anyone leaving the ship while she's gone? 'Cause I really don't remember any announcements about shore leave." Thane turned his deadpan gaze to Joker, making the pilot shift uncomfortably. "I just need some air. I will not be gone long." Joker raised a hand in surrender, his tone indifferent. "All right, whatever. If she gets mad, it's your ass not mine." He turned his chair back around to the controls, ending their conversation. Thane stepped out onto the docks, taking a deep breath. He could practically taste the squalor. He was feeling restless. Usually his meditation would help, but the past couple of days had proven difficult for him to relax. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been off the ship in three weeks. After their rescue mission of Archangel, Shepard had ordered a quick temporary departure. She had spent a good deal of time probing the nearby solar systems of any resources they might have so that they would be well prepared for their recruitment of the doctor. He could understand her concern. There had been word of a virus and a good deal of thugs between her and the doctor. Of course, there was no shortage of thugs on Omega; all you had to do was turn the corner.

He leaned against the wall, sighing softly and closing his eyes. He was just starting to wonder when Shepard and the others were going to return when he recognized the raucous cackle of the biotic mixed with Shepard's softer laugh. He opened his eyes and looked over just as the three were turning the corner. He eyes widened a little at the sight of her. She and the krogan were covered practically from head to toe in unidentifiable viscera. The biotic had somehow managed to keep relatively clean compared to the rest. Shepard raised her arms in the air as they neared him. "Oy! I don't remember requesting a welcoming party." she chuckled. Thane gave her a small bow out of habit. "I take it your mission was both successful and…pleasant?" he paused, glancing at their grimy appearance. Jack started to chuckle and pushed her way past him. "Oh look the drell has a sense of humor." Grunt merely humphed and followed Jack into the ship. Shepard slanted a grin at him and he couldn't help but smile slightly in return. "Were you worried, Krios?" He gave a small shrug "Not so much worried as curious." She nodded. "Ah, that would explain the lack of drawn weapons." she smirked and headed into the Normandy. Thane paused before following her, deciding to keep his silence. "Joker, set our course for the Citadel. I think I've had enough of dirt for a while." Joker glanced back at her as he swiveled his chair around in a slow circle. "Yeeeah; I don't think that's dirt, Commander." "Shut it, Moreau." she growled playfully before heading towards the elevator. Thane waited long enough till he figured she was in the cabin, and then made his way back down to Life Support.

Shepard stepped out of her shower, her skin bright pink from the scalding water and rough scrubbing it had undergone for almost an hour. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure she had finally gotten the last piece of intestine out of her hair. She shuddered. She wasn't a girly girl, but hell she wasn't exactly krogan either. As much as she enjoyed a good fight, she didn't like coming home covered in her enemy's remains. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a tank, she tucked her relic of an iPod into the pocket of her pants as she made her way down to the mess. It was late. Everyone was in bed or at their stations, leaving the mess hall empty. She hummed softly to Frank Sinatra's _I've Got You Under My Skin_, digging around until she found the makings for a turkey sandwich. She swayed and bobbed a little in place as she made herself dinner, her stomach growling in anticipation. Her movement became more animated as she turned the volume up, shuffling around the counter towards the table with her plate in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Thane watched the woman dance about the kitchen to whatever was filling her ears. He had never seen her dress or act in such a manner. The only part of her upper body that was covered was her chest and stomach, and even then, he could see a hint of her waist peeking out from under the edge of her top as her pants rode low on her hips. She was barefoot and her hair that had always fascinated him was damp and pulled back in a messy ponytail. His fingers twitched as the urge to run his fingers through it passed through him again. He smiled a little at her antics, noticing how bright her face seemed with her eyes closed and a big grin plastered across her face. He kept still and silent in the shadows, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He watched her spin and plop ungracefully in a chair at the table, propping her legs up in the chair next to her. Her feet continued to wag in rhythm to the music as she munched happily at her meager meal. He watched her as she wolfed down her food and downed her drink. She got up with an energetic spin and danced her way over to the sink, refilling her glass and putting her dishes away. She took a drink of water before turning towards him, making him stiffen a little as her eyes suddenly met his. Her smile faltered a little for a second before her expression turned thoughtful.

She popped out an ear bud and gave him a half grin. "You know, stalking is what _creepy_ people do, Krios." He let out a soft chuckle before he could stop himself and pushed away from the wall. He walked over to her, his hands behind his back. "Creeping you out was not my intention, Commander. I had come here for a snack myself before you showed up. I would have alerted you to my presence earlier, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink that he found strangely endearing. She smirked and hopped up on the counter as he moved to the opposite counter, leaning back against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do drells dance, or do all of you just go around skulking in corners until there's something to kill?" Thane smiled. "We've been known to dance on occasion." She sipped her glass and raised her eyebrows at him. "I can totally see you doing the tango." Thane cocked his head to the side a little. "Tango?" She laughed a little and shook her head. "Never mind." She pulled out her iPod and scrolled through the music before glancing up at him. "What kinds of music do you like, Thane?" His eyebrow twitched at her use of his name and he gave another small shrug. "I doubt our music is the same as yours, so I wouldn't know how to describe what I like." She beckoned him over with a small wave. "Well here. Come listen to some and tell me if you like any of it." He paused, and then stepped to her, putting his hands behind his back again. She put the free ear bud in his ear and looked back down at her iPod, finding a song. She looked at him expectantly and he wrinkled his nose a little after a moment. She laughed and chose another song. He studied her features as she sifted through her music, trying to find all kinds of different songs for him to sample. He was almost confused by the transformation she had undergone. Here her callousness and sometimes caustic edge seemed to have melted away, leaving behind a softer version of the woman that surprised him. A hair fell in her eyes and she moved to swat it away, but he reached out and tucked it lightly behind her ear. She blinked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He kept his face impassive and nodded to the iPod. "I like whatever this is." She looked back down at the device and cleared her throat before letting out a small laugh. "Seriously?" He nodded again. "Yes. What is this?" "Elvis Presley." she giggled a little and pulled her ear bud out. She put her iPod gently in his hand. "Tell you what. You take that with you and listen to it till the battery's dead. You can give it back to me then and tell me what all you like. With a memory like yours, I doubt you'll need to write anything down." she shot him a grin and he smiled. "Thank you, Commander." he held out a hand to her, stepping back out of her way. She looked at his hand then smirked, taking it and hopping down off the counter. "Be careful with it all right? Those are nigh impossible to find now. " As she started to pull her hand away from his, he curled his fingers slightly into her palm, scraping the sensitive skin there. He saw her shiver and small bumps suddenly appeared all down her arms. She pulled it away a little more quickly than before and gave him a small nod. "'Night, Krios." He gave her a small bow. "Good night, Commander."


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings and Drinks

Disclaimer: I'd like to tell everyone I really loved the reviews/critiques! Please keep them coming. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long! It's a little different than the others, but it was mostly just to set things up for the upcoming chapter. Hope you still enjoy it.

Hit: Chapter 5 – Meetings and Drinks

_They were running through a darkened alley when the toxic fumes finally hit her. She stumbled and dropped to her hands and knees, doubling over as she fought for air. There was a faint rushing sound in her ears and a searing pain in her temples kept her eyes clamped shut. Someone was shouting and pulling roughly at her body, trying to haul her to her feet but her legs wouldn't support her. She started to cough and the familiar harsh copper scent assaulted her nose as she felt the liquid claw its way up her throat and out her mouth. The person gave her one more yank before letting go. _

_She crumpled to the ground again, her body convulsing violently as her coughing intensified. She felt their pursuers rather than heard them as they surrounded her. She tried to cry out as a boot kicked her cruelly in the stomach. Then more boots pummeled and stomped at her frail body, finally drawing a gurgling scream from her blood-soaked throat._

_Suddenly, the kicking stopped and screams echoed in her ringing ears, screams that weren't her own. Dirt and grit flew into her face as shadows scuffled around her. Then, there was only the sound of her labored breathing and weak coughs. Someone grabbed her shoulder and rolled her roughly onto her back, jamming a knee against her shoulder to keep her still as she struggled. She let out a strangled yell and lashed out with her free arm, blue swirls of energy pulsing weakly around her fist before dissipating. _

_The person grabbed her wrist and pinned it down as well while they held a rag over her nose and mouth. She panicked through her drug-induced haze and started to struggle with renewed energy. The new fumes assaulted her nose and her mind reeled as her body immediately fell limp. Overcome with a sudden exhaustion she closed her eyes, letting her head loll to the side. A hand touched her face gently and she felt it brush the tears away that were slipping out from beneath her lashes before her world went black._

Shepard sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She always had an underlying disdain for the Citadel, mostly because it just oozed of hypocrisy. Everything seemed so clean and pure on the surface, but underneath it all was someone willing to stick a knife between your shoulder blades if you got in their way. Even here democracy was a joke. What the Council liked to call a delicate balancing act was nothing more than a way to keep the struggling races happy but quiet, and the more capable ones in power. Same old bullshit; different planet. It only took thousands upon thousands of lives to secure humanity's almost useless position on the Board. Keep them happy and keep them quiet. Pitiful.

There were voices coming from the human embassy. She set her jaw and opened the door. She smiled faintly and her heart swelled at the sight of her former captain. Anderson turned and a mixture of relief and surprise swept over his face. "Oh, Commander. We were just talking about you." She walked straight to him, blatantly ignoring the holograms of the Council that were staring at her silently. Shaking his hand she smiled slightly, "It's been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right." His eyebrow twitched a little, but other than that his face and tone were impassive. "There have been some rough spots." His eyes softened as he looked at her. "It's good to have you back."

She started to reply when the Salarian interrupted them. "We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are…unsettling." The Asari gestured towards her. "We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard. We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth." Shepard sighed inwardly. _And so the game begins._

She could halfway understand the Salarian and the Asari's argument about the geth being behind everything when she tried to point out how the technology of Sovereign was so much more advanced than theirs. She could even understand why they still refused to believe her considering Vigil was no longer functional on Ilos. What made her eyes flash and her biotics flare suddenly around her hands and arms was when the Turian questioned her mental state. Her words came out like shards of ice as she took a step forward. "I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel. I sacrificed human lives to _save_ this Council."

The Asari sniffed. "We are in a difficult position, Shepard. You are working for Cerberus—an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason… a capital offense."

Anderson took a couple of steps forward as well, the growl barely hidden in his voice. "_That_ is too far. Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council too, and I won't let this whitewash continue." The Asari paused then glanced at the members beside her. "Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgment, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support." The Turian pointed at her. "Shepard, if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre."

Once the holograms disappeared Shepard turned to Anderson, a headache pounding in her temples. Anderson looked at her. "You held yourself in check better than I thought you would. Minus the light show that is." Shepard looked away, not trusting herself to say anything that might upset him. He was one of the few men she respected and she would do nothing to disappoint him. He patted her shoulder and gave her a tired smile. "You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything." Shepard gave him an equally tired look. "Stay on good terms. That's what you taught me, remember?" He nodded and sighed. "I'm glad you were listening. Don't worry about the Council or the Alliance. I'll find some way to keep them off your back. Just try to keep to the Terminus Systems."

Shepard nodded and followed him over to the balcony again. "You doing all right... really?" Anderson shrugged. "As best as can be expected." Shepard bit her lip as he described how life had been on the Citadel since the attack of the Sovereign. She finally sighed and threw her hand up in the air. "Forget this place, Anderson. Forget Udina and FORGET the Council. Join my crew. Help me stop the Collectors." He shook his head. "I'm too old for that kind of life anymore, Shepard. You know that." She frowned and looked away once more, murmuring after a short pause, "It just… would have been nice to have you around again." She felt him look at her as she stared out at people milling about below. He didn't say anything and they fell into a silence.

Shepard straightened up. "Do you know what happened to Alenko?" she asked after a moment. Anderson nodded, not looking at her. "He's been promoted. He's on a special operation for the Alliance. It's classified." She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and he straightened up as well, looking at her apologetically. "I can't say anymore. Not while you're with Cerberus." He cut his eyes to Miranda then Thane, then finally back to her. "I'm sorry." Shepard gave a curt nod and backed up a step. "I should go." She turned before Anderson could say anything more and walked swiftly out of the office, her team trailing behind her.

Back on the ship, Thane walked with Shepard in silence as they headed for the elevator. He could sense her melancholy as she stared pensively at the door as the elevator slowly took them down to his floor. After a moment, he glanced at her. "What's our next step, Commander?" he asked quietly. She blinked and looked at him before letting out a small laugh. "Next step? We go drinking of course. Every time I have to deal with those bastards, I have to have a drink. Or six. My old team got quite used to the routine. I halfway wonder if they used to set up meetings just so I would take them out." she chuckled softly.

Thane looked at her curiously. "You would take your people out to drink when you had a bad day?" She shrugged. "Why not? It helped me not go insane and everyone always had fun. In our line of work, we took pleasure when and wherever we could get it." Thane arched an eyebrow and she sighed. "Not like that. Shit." Thane gave a noncommittal shrug of his own. "I didn't say anything." She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "You didn't have to."

The elevator stopped and he stepped out. "Krios."

He paused and looked at her. "Nine o'clock. If you want to go, you can meet me and whoever else on the docks." she smiled and hit the button that slid the doors shut.


	7. Chapter 6: Scream

Disclaimer: So sorry for the long delay! So much happening, but here's an update FINALLY. Any and all ME stuff belongs to Bioware blah blah blah. Thank you all so much for following my story. Hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint. :) Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Scream

Thane took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The elevator doors hissed open and he could already make out the animated banter of the party lingering outside the ship. He blinked and stepped out, heading for the door. As he neared the cockpit Joker swiveled around in his chair and arched an eyebrow at him. "You heading out too?" Thane merely nodded and glanced at the doors for a moment before looking back at the pilot. "I have not, as you humans like to say, 'chilled out' in a rather long time. I believe I am very out of practice and will make a mistake before the night is up."

Joker stared at him for a moment before his face broke into a grin. "Thane, you gotta give me some kind of sign when you crack jokes so I know when to laugh." Thane smiled faintly. Joker glanced past Thane's shoulder and Thane caught a whiff of stale ink. "I didn't think you were the party type, Jack." Thane turned to regard the small woman now clothed in studded leather instead of her usual cargos and scanty belts. He gave her a polite bow, which she acknowledged with a tilt of her bald head. "Hey free drinks. Enough said." She smirked at Thane. "Did a night of sloshed fun sound too tempting to you too? Or are you the chaperone?" Thane smiled "That remains to be seen." She grinned "Well if I get the chance to kick cheerleader's ass tonight, keep out of my way."

They stepped outside to the small group lounging on the docking bay. Thane glanced around and blinked. Shepard was standing a few feet away discussing something with Mordin. Her back was to him and her hair was down, long auburn waves shining dimly in the blue light coming from the windows behind them. She was wearing a blue dress of some unknown material that stopped just halfway down her thighs revealing long creamy legs that ended in black stiletto heels. Thane had never seen a human...or any other species dressed in such a manner before.

He stared at her, mystified. He felt his jaw tighten when she turned around to greet the turian with a brilliant smile. The front of her dress was solid and unmarked unlike normal female clothing. They usually had too many cutouts for his taste. Her shoulders and neck were also bare due to the strapless nature of the dress. His gaze traveled back up to her face and was further amazed by her transformation. Her eyes were always lipid, but tonight she had enhanced their intensity with a smoked powder. He wouldn't say anything, naturally, but he had to admit he approved.

She laughed at something the turian said and looped her arm in his. She leaned in to Mordin and murmured something, causing the salarian to give a short cough of laughter before offering his arm to her as well. Thane arched an eyebrow as she took it and turned to address the rest of the crew. "All right! We leave at 0500 tomorrow, so everyone be back on the ship before then. No brawls and no bringing playmates back to the ship. Any questions? No? Good! Time to drink." A few of the party let out playful whoops and they all started to make their way to the transits, Shepard leading the way with her arms entwined with her two escorts.

Thane stiffened slightly as Yeoman appeared next to him. "She looks very beautiful tonight. Wouldn't you agree?" He nodded his head respectfully in greeting. "Everyone is beautiful in their own way Ms. Chambers." Kelly smiled. "But the Commander more so." He looked back at Shepard. "I hadn't noticed." Kelly laughed softly and made her way up to where Gabby and Donnelly were walking.

_Two and a half hours later..._

Thane grunted softly as his back hit the wall behind him. The human's lips were scalding against his skin, her tongue leaving a wet trail of fire along his collarbone. He brushed his webbed fingers lightly over her arms as she entwined them around his neck, pressing her body against his as if she just couldn't get close enough. "Commander." He muttered uncomfortably as he gently but firmly grabbed the woman's wrists and pulled her arms off of him. Gods, he couldn't breathe.

Shepard looked over at the sound of her name and chuckled. She sauntered her way over and slipped an arm around Kelly's waist, pulling her away from the agitated drell. "Come on now Yeoman, leave the poor man be."

Kelly blinked and turned her gaze to Shepard, grinning. "Shommander Cepard, you throw the besssst partiessss." She slurred, throwing her arms around Shepard's neck. Shepard arched an eyebrow at Thane before whistling over one of the more sober crewmen. "Take Ms. Chambers back to the ship. And no funny business or I'll use you for target practice." The man straightened and gave her a salute before taking the drunken yeoman away.

Shepard turned back to Thane and smiled "Sorry, Chambers can be very...affectionate." Thane moves back to the bar and orders another drink "You know this from personal experience? Or was that just something you read in her file?" Shepard's lips pursed with amusement. "Are you trying to delve into my personal life AGAIN, Krios? I believe we both remember how that encounter ended last time." She rests her elbow on the bar close to his, cocking her head at him with a playful smile.

_Ah yes, you were on your back with me between your legs._ He blinks at the thought. Gods, now he remembered why he doesn't drink very often. He glances at her, taking a sip from his glass. "I promise to do my best not to give you another asthma attack, Commander." She rolls her eyes and her smile slips slightly as she looks over at the dance floor. "Thanks" she mutters flatly. He shifts so he's facing her "Did you ever find out why they didn't fix your asthma when they rebuilt you?" She scowls "Lawson told me because I handled it well enough before I died, they didn't see the point in wasting money and resources fixing something so trivial." She downs her drink and glares darkly at the floor. Thane clears his throat softly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She shakes her head, murmuring, "Don't worry about it." They fall silent for a moment before she shoves away from the bar. "I'm tired." She murmurs. Thane watches her as she stalks her way through the crowd. He sighs. _Damn_. He finishes his drink and looks around, seeing Lawson sitting beside Taylor across the bar. His mouth pursed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

"For Shepard to supposedly be such an amazing leader, she doesn't know how to spend time and money very well." Jacob glanced at Miranda as she watches the rest of the crew with a faint sneer. "That's not exactly stopping you from chugging that drink though, is it?" he says smoothly, earning a glower from the woman. "I'm just sayin'…" Jacob jumped slightly as someone appears next to his shoulder. He looks at Thane, surprised and slightly leery. "Krios, what can I do for you?" Thane nodded slightly to Miranda "I was merely looking to ask Ms. Lawson for a dance." He smiled faintly at Miranda, causing her to raise her eyebrows for a moment before shrugging. "Oh why not." She slips off her stool and takes Thane's arm as he offers it to her before leading her out to the already crowded dance floor. They dance for only a moment or two when Thane says quietly "Why did you not fix the commander's lungs properly, Ms. Lawson?" She pauses, her arms raised above her head, hip still cocked out mid-sway. She continues to sway slightly, a cold gleam suddenly in her eye. "I don't know what you're talking about, drell." Thane shakes his head. "You've never had your body betray you, have you? To suddenly have your lungs lock up in your chest as they fight to get air while you're in a firefight, trying to rescue a group of children from batarian slavers?" Miranda stops and gives him a condescending look, dropping her arms to her sides. "Having a weakness forces you to push yourself harder, to strive for perfection. I'm not here to make things easy for Shepard. I'm here to give her the tools she needs to get the job done, and to protect the Illusive Man's investment." She moves to walk away, but Thane shifts closer, slipping a hand around her wrist in a vice-like grip, pulling her back. "Don't pretend you were acting on noble intentions," He said lowly, "Your jealousy is both transparent and unbecoming, Ms. Lawson." She jerked her arm away, giving him an ugly look. "Firstly, don't give me some generic sob story to try and tug at my heartstrings; it's pathetic. And secondly, since it seems you two have had personal talks already about her _problems_, why don't you ask her how she became an asthmatic in the first place? It makes for a _very_ interesting story." She gives him a icy smile before turning on her heel and walking back to the bar. Thane narrowed his eyes and slipped back through the crowd towards the door, suddenly needing some air as an unexplainable anger gnawed at his stomach.

Shepard opened her eyes and stared at her murky reflection on the floor. Her breath came in weak, shallow pants as she hugged her stomach tightly. She knew better than to drink on an empty stomach, but for whatever reason she always seemed to ignore common sense. Her knees hurt on the cold, hard tile of the elevator floor. She picked herself up slowly. Everything was cold: the floor, the ship, the station, the people, her body, her insides…everything. The only time she felt any heat at all was during battle or during those moments when her rage would bubble up to the surface and overtake her. She sighed and pushed a button, making the doors hiss open. She stumbled out, not even caring which floor she was on. She was just so tired.

"_Again!" he snapped, hitting her hard across the shoulder blades with his rapier. She grimaced, backing up quickly out of reach of the old bastard. God, how she hated him. She raised her sword again; shifting into a fighting stance, then rushed him with an angry yell, swinging the sword in a wide arc. He countered her with a veteran's ease and grace before delivering a stinging slap across her back with the flat of his blade. "Sloppy." She whirled around with a catlike hiss, her biotics flaring "Stop hitting me damn it!" He frowned grimly and swung at her, barely giving her time to block him. "Stop doing everything half-assed, whelp." She threw the sword at him, screaming "FUCK YOU! I wish you'd just left me in that damn alley!" He caught the sword, and then with lightning speed, knocked her hard across the face with the pommel. She collapsed, coughing as blood spurt from her mouth. His voice was cold "You can leave any time, guttersnipe. I told you that your first day here." He bent and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, hauling her to her feet. He shoved the sword back in her hands. "Again."_

_Suddenly, the back wall of the room exploded in a ball of flames and rubble. She screamed as he dove on top of her, shielding her as bricks and hot shards of metal rained down on them. He coughed as dust and smoke filled the room, flames licking angrily from the hole in the back wall like arms beckoning them to Hell. He scrambled to his feet, pulling her up with him. Hooking an arm around her, he half dragged her to the manhole that led down to one of the sewer tunnels. She clung to him as she coughed violently, dizzy and nauseous from the smoke. A large gash cut through her hair on the side of her head, and it was bleeding profusely. The man bent and lifted the manhole cover and tossed it to the side. She shrieked as another explosion rocked the building. He ducked as more of the ceiling fell in chunks and clutched her to him as he jumped down the hole. They landed in a heap atop a stack of old mattresses, and he scooted them quickly out from under the opening. He kicked at the emergency knapsack he had left by the mattresses over to the wall and sat down heavily. She sobbed into his shoulder as her thin shoulders shook uncontrollably. He shushed her softly as he dug through the pack with his free hand and pulled out some gauze. "Hush girl." He pressed some gauze to her bleeding head and rocked her gently, "Hush. You're all right. Shhh…"_

Someone was shaking her. "Commander?" She arched at the sound as the voice hit a nerve in her ear that caused a sudden tingle to erupt at the base of her spine. _Every time,_ she thought hazily as the sobbing that had filled her head began to fade along with the nightmare. She furrowed her eyebrows as someone shook her a little harder "Commander, wake up." She inhaled sharply at the persistent voice and opened her eyes. She looked around blearily, confused. She was in the hanger. She didn't remember coming in here. Then, her gaze settled on the drell. Krios was crouched in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. He was staring at her with a faint look of concern. He raised a hand and brushed his fingertips across her cheek, and she was suddenly aware of how wet her eyes and face felt. She knocked his hands away impatiently, wiping her face with the back of her arm angrily. "What do you want, Krios?"She narrowed her eyes at him. "How'd you know I was in here?" He regarded her carefully as he straightened up and backed up a step while she got to her feet. "You screamed," he murmured quietly.

He watched her entire body stiffen and a look of surprise race across her face before it settled into her usual mask. She tilted her chin and squared her shoulders slightly with a hard sigh through her nose. "Well, I'm fine now, so beat it, Krios," she hissed as she turned and walked swiftly towards the door. He knew he should leave, just drop it and go back to his room, but he was irritated and had been drinking for the last three hours, so instead he was quick to follow her to the elevator. "Who is Caedmon?" She froze in her tracks and whirled around, her eyes wild and her biotics pulsed faintly. "Why would you ask me that?" He shifted ever so slightly into a more defensive stance, unsure why he needed to know or why he was angry with her. "That was the name you were screaming when I found you." Her eyes widened and she turned quickly and stepped into the elevator, punching the button so that the door started to shut on him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the top of the elevator opening and levered himself up over the closing door, dropping down in with her as it sealed shut behind him. She stared at him, her mouth parted slightly in shock before giving way to irate confusion. "What the hell, Thane! Take a damn hint and leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it with you!" She turned her back to him and crossed her arms as she glared pointedly at the wall instead.

He could feel a headache coming on and his stomach was feeling very unsteady. He took a step towards her and the angry blue aura pulsed around her as if warning him that he was close enough. "How did you become an asthmatic?" She shook her head and twisted around to glare at him. "Why the hell are you so curious? Why are you asking me all these questions? Why do you CARE?" She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped close to him, sniffing the air then rolled her eyes. "God Thane, how much did you drink tonight? If I had known you'd turn into this kind of a drunk, I wouldn't have invited you." She went to move back, but he grabbed her arm quickly to hold her in place. She stiffened and looked at him, her expression guarded and voice firm. "Thane, let go of me." He shook his head, his thoughts were starting to blur together. "Why is it you can ask everyone else about their past, but when someone asks you one simple question you become so angry?" She turned her eyes heavenward as if praying for patience, irritating him even more. "Because _I_ am your commanding officer, Krios. It's my job to ask questions. And I have answered some of your questions before and didn't become angry." The elevator dinged softly as it stopped at a floor, and the door hissed open. "You're angry right now," he said, his voice sounding distant to his ears. Damn, how much DID he drink? She tried to pull her arm out of his grip and he released her. She stepped back and motioned towards the open door. "No, I'm not. Come on." He looked at her and realized she was right, she no longer seemed angry. Now she just looked exhausted. He turned and stepped out and was surprised when she stepped out with him. As he entered his room he turned and reached into his pocket, pulling out her iPod and earbuds. He held it out to her and she blinked before taking it silently. He turned and headed for the table. As he sat down, he heard her say softly "Did you have a favorite song?" He closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered before letting his head drop into his folded arms, sinking into a deep, nauseated sleep.


End file.
